


Duo

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Metahumans, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is overprotective of Patty, even more so than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing Spallen.
> 
> Written for **Spallen Week** , _Day 7: Spallen as Parents_

The solid ground leaves her as the wind rushes in her ears. She closes her eyes tight to shut out the blurry vision fast zooming by. Once her feet are steadily planted on a firm plain again- not the gravel road of her location a minute ago, she realizes- she slowly opens her eyes.

Her vision focuses and the room around her sharpens; she’s back at the main precinct of the Central City Police Department. Standing in front of her is her boyfriend- fiancé, to be exact- Barry Allen, his expression relieved.

“You can’t keep doing this, Barry,” she says sternly, her feet already carrying her towards the exit of precinct.

“Patty!” She hears him call but she trudges on.

“Patty, where are you going?” Barry asks as he falls in step next to her.

“To do my job, Barry,” she snaps, irritated.

There’s a look of concern and a wave of hurt on Barry’s face. She hates that she’s the cause of it but they need to talk about this. She needs to set things straight.

“You’re not seriously going back to the crime scene, are you?” The plea in Barry’s voice is painful to hear. But she is a detective; it’s her job, her passion. Surely he must know what that means to her by now.

For the first time since being zoomed to the precinct, she turns to look at her fiancé. “Barry, you can’t keep flashing me away from my job.”

“I can if it’s dangerous.”

There’s panic etched on Barry’s face now. She steps forward and cups his face.

“You can’t keep protecting me- not like this.”

Earlier that morning, she had been called to a crime scene at Mercury Labs; an employee was found dead, suspected foul play. Her partner, Joe West, had arrived before her and was working the scene with Barry. Being one of Central City’s best forensics investigator, it hadn’t taken long for Barry to deduce that the Mercury Labs employee had been killed by an airborne chemical.

She had seen the exact moment Barry was struck by fear and panic; it was the moment they both realized that the air might still be contaminated by whatever that had killed the victim.

And everything from that moment had been a speedy blur; Barry had carelessly used his super speed to bring her back to the precinct.

“It’s _my_ job to protect you,” Barry bites back.

“Barry, someone could have seen you using your abilities and it wouldn’t take long for them to find out that you’re The Flash.”

“I don’t care!” Barry says through gritted teeth.

But he does care, she knows that; his anonymity is important to him.

She also knows what has been the cause of his extremely zealous need to protect her, even more so than before.

But he can’t keep risking his _Barry Allen, forensic scientist_ alter ego to zoom her away from anything potentially dangerous. She needs him to understand she is more than capable of standing on her own two feet, of protecting herself. Of protecting the child growing inside of her.

Slowly, she takes his hands and places them on her belly.

“Baby, I need you to trust me to take care of myself,” she pleads. She needs him to understand.

Barry sighs, defeated. He presses his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, his fingers caressing the surface of her belly.

Her heart clenches in her chest. Barry Allen has lost so much since he was eleven years old; he only wants to protect those he loves.

She tiptoes up to claim his lips. In that moment, she vows, _I will protect you now_.

“You don’t need to do all the protecting alone now, you know,” she says when they break apart, gently nuzzling his nose. “We’re a team; you protect the city as The Flash, and I protect it as Detective Patty Spivot.”

For the first time that day, Barry smiles- big and earnest. “Sounds like a fantastic duo.”

“It does,” she agrees, smiling just as big and as earnest now. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“We’re going to be a fantastic duo to this baby,” she says, a hand cupping over Barry’s on her belly.

Barry kisses her. She feels all the love he harbours in every glide of his lips.

“We’re a team,” Barry whispers against her lips, his hands still massaging her belly, caressing their unborn child.

“We’re a team.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
